Regular pentagon $ABCDE$ and regular hexagon $AEFGHI$ are drawn on opposite sides of line segment $AE$ such that they are coplanar. What is the degree measure of exterior angle $DEF$? [asy]
draw((0,2.5)--(0,7.5)--(4,10)--(8,7.5)--(8,2.5)--(4,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((8,2.5)--(11.5,-1)--(9,-5)--(5,-4.5)--(4,0),linewidth(1));
dot((0,2.5)); dot((0,7.5)); dot ((4,10)); dot((8,7.5)); dot((8,2.5)); dot((4,0));

label("I",(0,2.5),W); label("H",(0,7.5),W); label("G",(4,10),N);

label("F",(8,7.5),E); label("E",(8,2.5),NW); label("A",(4,0),SW);
dot((11.5,-1)); dot((9,-5)); dot((5,-4.5));
label("D",(11.5,-1),E); label("C",(9,-5),SE); label("B",(5,-4.5),SW);
[/asy]
Answer: We know that the sum of the degree measures of the interior angles of a polygon can be found using the formula $180(n-2)$ where $n$ is the total number of sides of the polygon. Since the polygons in this problem are regular, each interior angle measure can be found by substituting the appropriate $n$ into the formula $\frac{180(n-2)}{n}$. From this, we know that $\angle DEA$, an interior angle of a regular pentagon, has degree measure $\frac{180(5-2)}{5}=108 ^{\circ}$. We also have that $\angle FEA$, an interior angle of a regular hexagon, has degree measure $\frac{180(6-2)}{6}=120 ^{\circ}$.

Finally, we know that the angle measures of $\angle DEA$, $\angle FEA$, and $\angle DEF$ must sum to $360 ^\circ$, so $\angle DEF$ has an angle measure of $360 - 108 - 120 = \boxed{132}$ degrees.